


Rain Check

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re wide awake and hyper, but Chris is exhausted and grumpy.





	Rain Check

You couldn’t resist.

You peer around the corner, eyes instantly landing on the barely-moving form on the bed. Chris has barely been home for five minutes, and already he’s passed out in the couch, not a care in the world as he sleeps and  _completely ignores you_.

Ok, (Y/N). You only have one shot.

Taking a deep breath, you bolt, running and leaping so you land right on your best friend’s back.

“Ah!” He yells, jerking, and you roll off of him, laughing at his terrified face. “What the hell, (Y/N)?”

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” You wink, rolling onto your stomach and smirking at him.

He groans, flopping onto his back. “(Y/N)…”

“You promised,” You interrupt, knowing exactly where the Dorito is going with this.

“Can I take a rain check?” He whines. “I just got back.”

Normally you wouldn’t mind, but the nerves making you brain blow open decide otherwise. “Come on,” You whine, tugging. childishly at his arm.

He doesn’t move. “You had it again, didn’t you,” He says knowingly.

“No,” You defend quickly. You promised him you’d quit drinking those energy drinks, but you had been too excited the night before to sleep and needed something to keep you awake until Chris came back from the press tour. “Come on!” You jump onto his stomach, hearing his grunts as you bounce like a five year old. “Get up!”

In a split second he flips, pinning you underneath him and staring down at you with burning blue eyes.

“If you do not stop bouncing around and keeping me awake, I will tie you to this bed,” He hisses, making something in your gut burn.

You swallow carefully, knowing that what you’re about to say will change everything. “I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
